


Snow Day

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "LuLi - Don't you dare throw that snowba- Goddamit!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "LuLi - Don't you dare throw that snowba- Goddamit!"

It was all Gray’s fault really. He was the one who saw the snow outside and suggested they all take the day off and chill, maybe relive a few childhood memories and build snow sculptures. It had been a good plan, Lucy had never got to have so much fun out in the snow before and she _loved_  it.

Except of course, she was freezing; mini skirts and tank tops were a good look for her, but not one worth turning to ice over.

And after having been turned to ice once, yeah, she knew.

“Hey Lucy! Watch out!” Lisanna’s voice was easy to recognize, and Lucy turned her head to see her at just the right time, managing to avoid a snowball thrown at her head.

She froze as the projectile flew past her ears and exploded against the trunk of a tree she’d been facing before, swearing her neck felt that _little_  bit colder.

So a snowball fight was starting? Excellent, she _totally_  had the right clothes on for that.

“Duck, duck!” Another warning from Lisanna and Lucy narrowly dodged another two snowballs thrown at her, once falling to the ground and the other hitting a tree, shattering some of the wood.

“Natsu?”

“Natsu.” Both Lisanna and Lucy shared a look, this meant war.

*/*\\*

It took ten minutes with the help of Lisanna’s animal soul to build a small fort they could duck down in to avoid ‘attacks’. Natsu and Gray seemed to have teamed up, so their ‘base of operations’ should be pretty easy to find; Gray always went all out with his ice sculptures, so Lucy just had to look for the prettiest thing around.

Except for Lisanna, who of course was always the prettiest.

*/*\\*

It really hadn’t been hard to find Gray and Natsu’s fort at all, Gray had gone all out and made a freaking  _castle_.

Oh yes, very nice, much subtlety.

*/*\\*

Alright, Lucy probably should’ve remembered that Gray wasn’t an idiot, the completely obvious ice castle? A trap.

There wasn’t much time to think about their mistake before Lisanna and Lucy were being bombarded with snowballs.

*/*\\*

An hour after Lisanna and Lucy’s epic loss, they were huddled together under a pile of blankets in front of a fire. Lisanna was keeping her back straight as Lucy slumped against her, pressing light kisses to the Celestial Wizard’s temples and all over her cheek.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it Lucy, we went up against an Ice Wizard in his element. We can say we had fun though, right?”

“I’ll get back to you when I can feel my fingers again.”

Lisanna giggled and Lucy looked upwards to her, seeing the small smile on her face and seeing how sweet she looked. Her eyes were closed, there was a pink flush all over her cheeks and her lips were so close.

If she just tilted her head up a _little_ , Lucy bet she could kiss her.

Just a _little bit_.

“Aww, you’re soooo in loooove!” Happy. Of _course_  it would be Happy.

“Go away Happy?”

“No can do Lucy! I’ve got a little something from Natsu for you.”

Oh no. No. No no no no no _no no_!

The last thing she wanted to do was turn and look, so of course that was the first thing she did. Happy was floating just above their heads, a white ball between his paws that was melting by the fire and dripping on the floor.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba- Goddammit!”

“Remember that this was from Natsu, don’t shoot the messenger!”

“You’re dead you stupid cat!” Lucy ran off after him as he flew out the room, leaving Lisanna chuckling by herself next to the fire, bringing Lucy’s blanket to her chest and inhaling her scent fondly.

“You had to realize Natsu, that meant war.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha this is lame.


End file.
